User talk:Bluestar'sSecondDeputy/Archive 1
RE: My user page My user page Please make sure to leave comments for users on thier TALK PAGES. Not subpages of thier userpages. The only reason I noticed your comment was I patrol edits as a Sysop duty. For your talk page, take a peek at , then get back to me with more specific questions. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 02:41, 25 July 2008 (UTC) RE: How do I make something like the fox's den you have? To create small text, you would use TEXT. Of course replacing 'TEXT' with the text that you wish to have be small. The box itself on my talk page is done using . [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:34, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Is it like this? Bluestar'sSecondDeputyThunder strikes swiftly on Bluestar'sSecondDeputy's heart :You've gotten it right, but you must remember to reply on people's talk pages or most will miss the message... I suggest reading Talk Page Zen, an Essay I wrote. It gives alot of advice for getting along on talk pages. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:40, 4 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Becoming an apprentice There isn't really an approval process, but your mentor will likely drop you a message once you've been picked up by one. If TC dosen't pick you up by tomorrow morning, I'll mentor you myself, so you'll be getting one and should know for sure by tomorrow morning. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :It looks like I'll be your mentor. So if you want you can add to show you've been apprenticed. (This is not mandatory). I don't know if you have any specific place you want to start, but just let me know. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 13:05, 6 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Hey Yeah, I'd like to be your friend. Nice to know you like the same characters as me. You must have good judgement! ;) --Bramble Bramble's Realm 01:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Why is StarClan being deleted? An article having an AFD on it is not the same as that article being deleted. Information about WHY an article is being considered for deletion is always available on the topic linked from the template. StarClan's voting has already been concluded. I simply forgot to remove the AFD tag. But taking the time to read deletion discussions, which are always detailed (at least if I'm processing them) would have answered this question completely. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Why cats like catnip I think they just really love the smell and flavor of it, because when we gave my cat a catnip bag he just rolled over and licked it over and over again and bit at anyone who tried to take it away. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 17:06, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Talk-Pages Just to let you know, if Bramble wanted that extra message off her user-page, she'd do it herself. :) Grocery(Grocery store, ) 04:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Which book did Rainwhisker die? Before asking questions, try checking the articles. According to the Rainwhisker Article, it was None. Assuming the article is correct (which I'm assuming it is, as at least a mention on Rainwhisker in following books would have resulted in someone adding a header for that book. And errors tend to get caught pretty reliably) the death was between Sunset and The Sight. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 04:24, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Talk Page Linkage The Code for you signature would be Bluestar'sSecondDeputyName of Link. Just copy that, go to , and paste it into the signature box, and click the raw sig button below that. Of course, replace "Name of Link" with what you want the link to display. By the way, would you be interested in visiting the Warriors Wiki's online chat? If so, go to this link, enter a username, and find #wikia-warriorcats in the drop down menu. I hope to see you there :)--<[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Salamandastron']])> 21:07, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I think Eu forgot the nowiki part. Here's the code: Bluestar'sSecondDeputyName of Link Grocery(Grocery store, ) 21:24, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Editcount Currently, only one of your 82 edits is in the main namespace, while 48, or 58.54% are in the user namespace, and 32. or 39.02% are in the user talk namespace. The purpose of the wiki is to be an encyclopedia, not a forum or social networking site, as is detailed in Policy:Warriors Wiki is NOT. Please start making contributive edits. If you want to chat, please make use of the WWiki chat.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']] 22:04, 22 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Hey Bramble Do you mean like, a site to find a pic of that colored she-cat? Or do you want me to color you one using the warrior pixel(you'd have to wait two days, I'm away right now). --Bramble Bramble's Realm 01:12, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll get to work on it right away! --Bramble Bramble's Realm 19:57, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Here you go, add a bracket to the end of it: , and it should show up. Tell me how you like it! --Bramble Bramble's Realm 20:29, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Lyra Hey did you know that Lyra is the main character in the Golden Compass and His Dark Materials trilogy?--Shaf Girl 22:47, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Well, it's a book also. It's called the Golden Compass here, Northern Lights in the UK. I think that the book is better than the movie though. It's the way that it's written that really moves you.--Shaf Girl 22:54, 27 August 2008 (UTC) This has nothing to do with the Golden Compass but I noticed what you said on Eu's talk page, about Guitar Hero. I am actually really horrible at it.XD My brother, however, is crazy about it. How he is able to do Through the Fire and Flames is beyond me...--Shaf Girl 21:34, 2 September 2008 (UTC) RE:My mate pic I will, but you'll have to wait about three days. I'm going to camp! I'll get to work on him as soon as I get back. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 17:19, 29 August 2008 (UTC) If it's ok with you, I'm helping Bramble with Fursonas and will make yours. --FxC* The Waterfall* P.S. I'm a member of CharArt too. Here you go! FxC* The Waterfall* 18:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Mentors This is because it is the truth. Category names should be plural, not singular because categories contain multiples of things (IE: the category contains the names of many mentors, not a single mentor). This one will acctually never go to vote, it'll be me sitting down someday when life cooperates and gives me time (I've been very busy between RL and the recent move my Role Play Website to a new home) to do something that will take that long. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I'll go on the chat room again now.--Shaf Girl 23:05, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Wait, you weren't on the chat room. I'm confused.--Shaf Girl 23:07, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, do you want to come to the chat room?--Shaf Girl 01:24, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ............. OOOO-kay. I can do those, but it might take me awhile. I might have FxC do one of them. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 00:39, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, and don't worry you're not bothering me, it gives me something to do. And you're cats are really cool and creative! --Bramble Bramble's Realm 00:40, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Alright, I've got one of them, but I need to know which colors you want for the other two. Like for Fernflower, I know she has patches, but which colors? --Bramble Bramble's Realm 23:05, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Chat Do you want to come to the chat room? I'll probably be there in a minute, i need to ask jakko if he can come.--Shaf Girl 23:51, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Editcount I wanted to tell you you're isn't looking so good. You might want to edit some articles to get the (main) part of it up a little. Trust me, it's happened to me before! GB 00:03, 4 September 2008 (UTC) BFF! I would love to be friends but I have to go so I will talk to you tommorow! Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 02:57, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Hey There! Hi its me! I'm so sorry but my stupid computer won't let me! But I was wondering if you could tell me what your gender is. And if you type back to me I was wondering if you would like to chat for a while? Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 23:37, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Your pics Here are your cats. Add one bracket to each code and you have them. Tell me what you think! Sorry, I wasn't on earlier, I had dance class. Bramble's Realm 00:03, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't like to visit an unfamiliar site that I have no idea how to use, because I've never chatted on the web before except for in a guestbook. Just because I don't chat doesn't mean we aren't friends, right-right? Um, do you like your pics? Oh, its good you like Brambleclaw some people I know hate him :( --Bramble Bramble's Realm 00:29, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Oh good you like your pics. I think they're pretty too. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 00:30, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Editcount and IRC Hey BSD, want to visit the IRC? My computer can bring it up now, and I learned how to use it. GB 00:41, 5 September 2008 (UTC) P.S. I didn't even know what an editcount was until Eu told me mine was affecting me! Re:Sorry What are you talking about? The reason I left was because my sister had to do homework. Sorry if you took it personally.--JK 01:28, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I read your comment to Eu. That was unnecessary; no one thinks you're a nerd. In fact, you seem like a good friend! GB 02:58, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Reply - forgot the subject Ok. Can I call you BSD? And do you want to be friends? BTW how do you like the Airclaw pic? -- FxC * The Waterfall* 01:34, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Are you on? And I can't get on the IRC. When I try to log on it says the login failed Can u help? -- FxC * The Waterfall* 00:28, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for helping with our vandalism problem today, it's appreciated. I really hope you're not banned from the site by your family, it wouldn't be the same without you :'( Once again, thank you!–[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']] 17:29, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I hope you don't get banned by your family either! We'll miss you! GB 21:16, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, Bluestar'sSecondDeputy My name's Brightheart. I really hope that you don't get banned. You seem nice enough. Lionheart was Bluestar's Second Deputy, wasn't he? BrightheartThe Warrior's Den 22:34, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, we'll all miss you! I'm nearly never on, but I know enough to be able to tell a nice person from a mean one. You seem pretty nice. Now, you might want to stick clear of User:Blackstar78. Did you know...? Blackstar just asked Eulalia if she could shoot him! Check User_Talk:Eulalia459678 and see for yourself! BrightheartThe Warrior's Den 22:56, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Re: I need help again I don't know why....I see it just fine. Are you sure you aren't overlooking it?–[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']] 15:58, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : It should be there, near the bottom, between #vaaliwiki and #WICapedia. I dunno why you wouldn't be seeing it, though.–[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']] 16:07, 7 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Lol that's hilarious! Hey im coming to the chat room now.--Shaf Girl 17:07, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Wow, i listened to the S.H.E. video you had, and it didn't sound Chinese at all!--Shaf Girl 23:16, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'm coming on the chat!--Shaf Girl 22:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, I am. I went to In and Out for lunch, and I was studying for my history test :( but now im on the chat.--Shaf Girl 20:37, 13 September 2008 (UTC) so sorry! I am so sorry I can't get on I have been really really busy but if you want to chat go to IRC! your BFF Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 22:48, 17 September 2008 (UTC) IRC Go to IRC I want to talk to you I have missed you so much see you there! Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 00:33, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Hey! Of course I can make the Fursona for you!!! Hope to see you soon on the IRC! --FxC **The Waterfall** 12:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Here's the pixel! --FxC **The Waterfall** 14:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Tasks I'm sorry... But it is not my job to figure out what you should be doing. You'll have to pick out what you're going to work on yourself. Please either visit the Stub and Style categories, as they're a great place to start to find pages that need work. You could also consult projects, as many projects have lists of things that could be done. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 13:37, 22 September 2008 (UTC) IRC PLEASE! Meet me on IRC i want to talk to you it is not the same without you! Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 22:04, 24 September 2008 (UTC) IRC!!!!!!! Im coming to the IRC, and plz leave messages in the section i have put for you.--Shaf Girl 23:53, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Plz come to ze IRC, I have been home sick all day and no one's been on it and I am so dang BORED!--Shaf Girl 03:10, 7 October 2008 (UTC) IRC You were banned on the IRC. You had been warned many, many times about being so emo and depressing and stuff, but you'll be unbanned in three days. Use this time to learn from you mistakes, ok?––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 00:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Hey Eu? The user edited your userpage once, and changed one thing, not "editing everything I do!!!!". But don't worry, /she will be warned.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 12:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Fixing your userpage i only changed around the title of the book, it was Eclipse not Outcast for Lionblaze, you should be grateful! Re: Aaahh Maybe Eulalia. He knows about that stuff. I'm hopeless at technology(p.s. what's hotmail?) -- Bramble Bramble's Realm 02:07, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Listen if you got banned from the Wikia General Support you can still get on. But if you are banned from our IRC chat bad things :(! Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 02:11, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Story Well, one great trick is to have the characters have kits, and then you talk about their adventures.--Shaf Girl 02:13, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Editcount Only 3% of your edits have been contributive to the Wiki, while 55% have been on user talk pages and 39% have been in the user namespace. Immediately begin to make edits to the , or you will be banned.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 17:39, 16 October 2008 (UTC) IRC Do you want to go on IRC? --JayfeatherTaylor~ 22:25, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Aww.AN dgo check out Eu's talk page,i put some mean things that iKiller and chirpsalot said that would make you think twice about them talking to you.--JayfeatherTaylor~ 22:31, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Useless Edits. Please, stop making useless edits. Most of your edits so far have been reverted.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 23:02, 18 October 2008 (UTC) : You are not trying your best. Yoy have made countless spelling and punctuation errors, and none of which are helpful in any way. Also, you've broken almost, if not all, of the IRC rules.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 23:08, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :: "If you think I have bad edits don't be rude just say it!Don't change them unless they are wrong or just plain dumb!" They have been both wrong and just plain dumb. Read through that! Space! Read through your other edits, and see how many mistakes you can find! Use the preview button, spellcheck, whatever you need, just MAKE SURE YOU TYPE CORRECTLY.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 23:16, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::: It wasn't rude. It was the Truth. There is no denying that the edits were riddled with errors. End the messages between myself and Whenyouknowthenotetosing, or you will be banned on the wiki''.––[[User:Eulalia459678|Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 23:20, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::: The user has been warned, and this is your final chance to drop the subject.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 23:29, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Are you thinking I have bad edits? Oh no you didn't girl. Of corse you have bad edits try adding something that is forgotten not useless information.--Whenyouknowthenotestosing 23:12, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ***** Okay now you are getting on my nerves I don't care about spelling on talk pages only on the main namespace. And if I was you I'd be editing not being a n00b who complains about everything.--Whenyouknowthenotestosing 23:17, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Bugging Eu Let's stop bugging Eu about our IRC problems. GB 04:39, 26 October 2008 (UTC) IRC There's a slight problem. My computer got a virus from going on the IRC through the mIRC. I was able to fix it in about an hour, but apparently it was a high-damage worm which could have destroyed my computer in a matter of days. So I'll have to ask Eu if there is another way to get on the IRC. I know he says some ways to do it on the IRC article on the wiki, but I forgot the exact name of it. Oops. Well, anyways, I probably won't be on the IRC for some time. Have you seen the Virus Alert music video by Weird Al? Then you will understand my dilema.--Shaf Girl 14:28, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Im asking you first....... I was wondering and thought i would start with you. Do you think Gorse should still have rollback rights? Gorse has been gone for a while and is here to help (never) and want your opinion. Thanks!ZZ Top 20:14, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Editing You could archive it. Just copy/paste all of the text into a page such as this one.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 14:50, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Big News! 1. I got a new computer that's way better than my old one! 2. It had a movie maker on it, so I made a movie about Squirrelflight with the song "The More Boys I Meet" by Carrie Underwood! 3. Once I'm finished, Thornpath said I could put it on her dad's YouTube account! 4. We might be able to make Warrior Puppet Pals!--Shaf Girl 05:05, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Other Wikis You can edit any wiki you like; you don't have to join them separately. -- Wendy (talk) 18:55, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely. Just edit pages like you would here. -- Wendy (talk) 19:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Eulalia I'm asking an important question!!! I don't understand your question.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 22:16, 29 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Friends Yeah, sure. Do you want to go on a site. It's called Warriors World on wetpaint, on that I'm Wildheart0001. Thornclaw talk! 23:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) The URL is: http://catvillage.wetpaint.com Thornclaw talk! 23:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) RE: User Page No way, your page is awesome. =] Skyfeather 12:52, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Sig :In your preferences, type this for a plain sig (cpding is where i typed it) :BSD Consider yourself struck a pit of Flames into the depths of the dark side of the moon! Ask me if you want colors or backgrounds. --Mallinois13 00:38, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Got it: BSD Consider yourself struck by a pit of Flames into the depths of the dark side of the moon! --Mallinois13 00:42, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll be friends with you :). I still say your user page is great, though. I've been on IRC once, to chat with GB. I wanted to know who 'TheTigerstar' was and how he could be linked to 'R-star'. GB showed me some of the things he did on the IRC. The whole fight thing was stupid, really. I was new to WW and I saw under Squirrelflight's description that it said she killed Ashfur. Persoanally, I believe she did but there was really no proof to support that so I took that piece of information down. GB got a bit upset about it (see first message on my talk page), and me being new and all didn't help...So finally I just put that she was suspected to have killed Ashfur and I guess GB was fine with that. +shrugs+ It was hardly a 'fight' and really silly. Skyfeather 14:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Haha. Yup, I've abandoned that life. JTTY (just to tell you), I'm pretty much only on Redwall Wiki, so could you leave me messages there. I'll leave you a welcome on there. Thanks, and, by the way, did you call Eu geeky? *wags finger* Now that's not nice! :) :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 21:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) oh. --:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) No Way Your User Page is great, BSD! I put waaaaay too much time into mine is all. Skyfeather 00:58, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :If you say so, sorry but I'm getting a bit tired of talking about this. Skyfeather 00:30, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Internet Relay chat No. How does it work? Goldenpaw 01:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't on the user talk. I'm still a bit of a noob to wiki.^-^ Goldenpaw 01:58, 27 January 2009 (UTC) No, I still haven't gotten a reply from Eu yet. Goldenpaw 02:34, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! RE: Warrior Puppet Pals If by "set up" you mean made a video with them and put them on Youtube--no. But I do have the scripts for them on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. They're called Warrior Swears, Battle Training, and Warrior Angst.--Shaf Girl 03:47, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm on.--Shaf Girl 03:54, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Coming...--Shaf Girl 01:34, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Here's Something To Consider Who do you think Lionblaze and Hollyleaf should take as mates? I think Lionblaze should go with Icepaw. For one thing, they are really cute together and Icepaw already showed signs of having a crush on him. Lionblaze himself didn't seem to not like being with her. As for Hollyleaf, I'm not so sure. She hasn't showed much interest in toms really. Maybe one of the younger ones though, possibly Foxpaw? I don't think they would be to good together though. Foxpaw is actually ''fun. Maybe Mousewhisker or Thornclaw? They're like the only toms available. Skyfeather 02:12, January 29 2009 (UTC) :Hollyleaf and Spiderleg, that would be something. That'd be great for each other! Both have bad tempers. Like I said above, Foxpaw is too nice and fun to be with Hollyleaf. I'm a full supporter of Lion and Ice, that would just be so cute. =D Skyfeather 19:38, January 29 2009 (UTC) ::Do you know how mad fans would be if they got together? I would be pleasently surprised if they did get together, it finally be something I wouldn't be expecting. BUT, sadly, I think Hollyleaf would be more likely found with Mousewhisker instead, for several reasons. They were apprentices together, they're around the same age, they fought with each other in Eclipse and were talking pretty friendly to each other. The one thing I hope for though is that Jayfeather ends up mate-free. We need a medicine cat in ThunderClan who doesn't fall in love for once. I mean Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, and Leafpool. What's the point of that warrior code if they're not going to follow it? Only Cinderpelt managed to tame her feelings and be fine with being a friend with Firestar. Skyfeather 22:09, January 29 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe she'll just stay mateless. That would suit me fine. I hope the Erins don't do that, it would be way too predictable by now. And I don't think Holly is that bad, just obssessive over the warrior code. Skyfeather 18:30, February 4 2009 (UTC) Couples Brook x Stonefur? --Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 04:26, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I got a little confused because Stonefur is dead before they even know the tribe exists. --Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 16:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) HI! It's Pinedance from the Redwall Wiki!--Pinedance ConeslingerTalk! 21:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Unlike you, working. BSD, do you even read Warriors? GB 22:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Seriously, have you seen your lately? That's gross. What book are you on? GB 22:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Bramble... Well, it depends on what you mean by a fursona. If you mean charart, like what we do here, you just get a program like Photoshop, GIMP, or Paintshop and color the cat how it is supposed to look. Or if you mean just a fursona that someone uses in like a roleplay, you can do the same thing up there or draw it on paper and then scan it and color it using one of the programs or if its already colored then you're done. I hope that wasn't too rushed, it's nearly my bedtime. :) Hope I helped. If you need more just send me another message and I'll give another answer when I have time. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 03:56, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Well... I know that I got Photoshop through a CD, so you can probably just buy one of those programs at a computer or electronics store. I think. I might need to confirm that with someone. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 03:52, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Oh hey. Wow Charmed, I haven't watched that show in ages, but I do love that show. Interesting with the warriors characters though. What's the link to your RP? I never knew you had one......or maybe I did. I am just a member of so many, so I forget easily. :)-- MouseyLoveClan 01:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Redwall sig :Um, no...... --Mallin 00:35, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I managed to do it with my sig (Check out the coding) --MallinoisThe Puppy's Crib -Ui! 01:22, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Testing --Bluestar'sSecondDeputy♥♦The Redwall Abbey and Clans♦♥ -Hi there --BSD ♥ You gotta love Twilight! Yes yes im new--Spottedwing 04:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC)Spottedwing Ok I'll capitalize as long as you spell "capitals" and "capitalize" correctly. =) --Checkyesjuliet 02:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) OMG HI!!!!! lol i checked out ur page and it wuz awesome!!! will u be friends? PLEASE!!!!!!! Thepurpleavacado 15:27, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Guinea Pigs Yep, though one's really my sister's, but she'll be at college next year, so... >D Gοlδεnpαω User Talk! 03:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC) OMGWEE!!! X3 u like fred? that is AWESOME!!!! do u like death note? 22:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Friends Friends? --Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 20:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re:New Characters This one was really fun to do, BSD. Feel free to ask me for any more. Oh, let me tell you, a cross between orange and red is very hard to find. How are you? I haven't heard from you in forever! --Bramble Bramble's Realm 20:08, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I am so, so, so, so, so sorry this is so late! My basement flooded and then the Internet was broken and then... anyway here it is. I really hope it was worth the wait. Tell me if you want it tweaked. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 23:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Awww, thanks. I've never really considered myself awesome.... Glad you like ur pic :) --Bramble Bramble's Realm 01:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) User Page Thanks! Yours is cool too! --Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 01:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hehe....you can copy it if you like, Role Play Could I have the link? I wouldn't mind joining :)----Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 16:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) HI!! hello! :D ~.~ Mudheart Thnx! Oo! The peace sign on the page is COOL!!! Your's cool too! Misty :Y do u think that! :Wat ya mean! Misty fur (Two different links. Heh...) how do you... How do you color your name? please replie on my talk page, thx. Blue heart nvm i found out :))).Blueheart Warrior's den thx Thx for ur opinion!Blueheart Warrior's den hey Sorry to keep posting messages but i noticed that the last pic on ur page is from mabinogi :B --blueheart (i didnt put sig this time because i put it on top 2 times and it keeps makeing my writeing smaller... if know how to make it so it wont do that please put it on my talk page.) (zomg!!! its doing it even when i dont do sig! ugh!! plz help!!)